share some skin
by katyfaise
Summary: pre show. eleanor pays max for pleasure, and pleasure, max gives.


Eleanor likes to watch her as she sleeps, dusty breasts rising and falling with each breath she takes. She thinks of the many things Max's skin compares to; the dark coffee she drinks early as the sun rises over the beach, the gunpowder she trades to filthy pirates, even the few pieces of cocoa she enjoys late at night in her office alone whenever she's rewarded the luxury.

But none of those things is nearly as beautiful as the lover beside her.

Eleanor is picky - always has been - with the people she allows in her bed. But Max, her dear Max… there was never any doubt in her mind there.

"Are you watching me, mon cheri?"

Max's voice breaks the silence in the room and drifts around Eleanor much like the sea air. She lazily tilts her head, a smile gracing her lips.

"How did you know?" Eleanor asks, reaching up to caress her cheek.

Max turns slightly, moving to steal some of the warmth that Eleanor's body emits. "You always watch me." Eleanor smiles at the truth and leans back, resting in the early morning sun that filters through the linen curtains. Max pulls the blankets away from her body and smoothly moves to climb nearer Eleanor. In one swift move she swings her leg across her body and straddles the other woman's waist.

Although Eleanor smiles, she pushes her hands against Max's soft stomach. "I've to return to work. You know that."

"You haven't even thought about leaving me yet," Max whispers, leaning forward to brush her lips against Eleanor's neck. She bites down on the milky skin, leaving an already purpling mark in her wake. "You can't think of leaving me, not when you're still wet for my fingers. For my tongue."

Max slips her hand between them to feel the heat that rises from Eleanor's cunt.

She kisses Eleanor deeply, her lips crushing against the other woman's. With her lips still attached, she slips a dainty finger deep into Eleanor's folds, only to catch her sigh of pleasure.

"Je t'aime cher," Max whispers against her lips. She presses her fingers deep past Eleanor's folds, moving in a precise rhythm aided by her slickness. Max uses her thumb to rub against her clit - pressing the little nub of flesh with various pressures.

Eleanor's head drops back, the fire building in her belly as Max works her hand between them. She bends her wrist, making it so she can reach the depths of Eleanor's cunt. Her breathing grows heavier, and she writhes against her hand, pushing Max to exactly the spot she wants. "Max," she breathes her name, only to bring a smile to the woman's lips.

The blonde comes violently, her hips bucking forward against her will.

She relaxes against the bed, heavy breaths and sweaty skin still longing for Max's touch. "Max," she whispers, reaching out a hand to cup her cheek. "Let me, Max.." Max pushes Eleanor's prying hands away, a smile on her face. "You pay me well for pleasure. Let me pleasure you."

She sinks down, trailing sloppy lips down her stomach until she reaches the tuft of hair between her legs. The curls are fair and thick and Max wastes no time burying her face there. She licks at Eleanor's sensitive clit, still tender from the orgasm she'd gone through moments before. Max can't hide the grin on her lips as Eleanor moans out in release, Max's name on the tip of her tongue.

"Come for Max," she instructs, pulling her mouth away from Eleanor's cunt for merely a second.

Max bites and sucks, her tongue greedily lapping up every inch of Eleanor's wetness. It's no time before Eleanor grabs Max's hair and lets out a heavy moan, her cries of pleasure mixing among the birds that squawked outside and the other sounds that regulated a brothel, even in early morning hours.

Eleanor breathes heavily, her fingers lazily twisting into Max's hair as the other women rests against her abdomen.

"Would you run away with me?" Max asks, her dreams getting the best of her as they rest.

"And leave all of this behind?" Eleanor gestures to the room, nothing that would come even close to her love of Max. "Of course." She pulls Max close enough to kiss her, gentle lips against gentle lips.

"We could find our own island and make our own rules. Protect each other. Fuck each other," Eleanor continues, smiling. "Love each other," Max finishes, only to receive another kiss from Eleanor.

"Miss Guthrie, y'er needed downstairs." The gruff voice and heavy knock earns no more than a sigh from Eleanor and Max rolls away to sit up in the bed.

"Don't forget your promise," Max teases, brushing her hair over to one shoulder. It's Eleanor who approaches, her skin still flush from the way Max had touched her.

"I would never forget. I would never leave you."


End file.
